Den Of Secrets
by badfaith
Summary: Secrets are abound at Hogwarts. Who are the two boys who vie for Harry Potter's heart? And what are their reasons?


Den Of Secrets ~ A Rudolph Riordan Mystery  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary ~ A strange new boy comes to Hogwarts, and mysteries surround him. Will Harry fall for him, or is someone else secretly vying for both of their hearts? Who is the new boy? Or more specifically, what is his purpose at Hogwarts?  
  
  
  
  
  
Bunch Of Rambling Nonsense ~ Hello all. This is my new story, yes. I don't know if I'll be continuing 'Bad Faith', so for right now it's on hold. For all of you who didn't like 'Bad Faith' because it DIDN'T have slash, well, you'll like this story. I really didn't know what I was going to do with this story when I started. I mean, I was just reading this story, 'The Black Chalice', and in it this really cool guy who I really liked was killed. His name was Rudolph, yes, and everyone (who I mean by everyone was his lover, but hey, today is more relaxed and why can't we call him this?) called him Rudi (*hint hint* on later parts of story). Then I got really mad because all the Rudolph's I've read about die, and no one really sticks up for Rudolph's (plus, either they sounded hot, or they were). The other Rudolph I'm talking about is in 'The Little Vampire' (good kid movie), and I kinda thought he was cute. (for a kid) So, I thought (at 2:00AM in the morning, mind you), that I was going to write a Harry Potter Fanfiction about a Rudolph. So, viola! here is my masterpiece.  
  
  
  
  
  
WARNING: This story has SLASH. If that's not your cup 'o tea, get it someplace else! SLASH is Male/Male or Female/Female relationships. Right now, it's just Male/Male.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong solely to that Goddess JK Rowling. I do, however, own this twisted plot, and Rudolph Riordan. I also own Tristen Niall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Of Hats and Men  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have nothing to fear but fear itself."  
  
~ President Roosevelt  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was just another year of homework, learning magic, Quidditch games, and teasing from that awful git Malfoy whom he was sure had a crush on him, considering the amount of time and effort he put into knowing Harry's every move. At his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, the-boy- who-lived, started to feel a little bored at the monotonous swing of things. Sure, he had evil to fight, Voldemort and his stinky Deatheaters and whatnot, but Harry was feeling a little out of the loop as far as normal things go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry remembered he had boarded the train to Hogwarts on Platform 9 ¾, found his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had a slight tiff with Malfoy and his two Buffoons, Crabbe and Goyle, as always, and sat down to catch up with his friends. The first thing that came up was summer vacation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"As a matter of fact, Harry, nothing very spectacular happened during the summer. It was sort of boring. Fred and George are going crazy with that money you gave them from the TriWizard Tournament, they practically locked themselves in their room all summer. We got lots of visits from mad neighbors saying that the big booms were keeping them awake at night. Mum got pretty mad and threatened to take all the stuff away, but somehow Fred and George stopped her. I'm afraid that they're going to try some jokes out this year, so we'd better keep our eyes open," was all Ron had to comment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione then started telling them about her 'wonderful' vacation to Bulgaria to see Viktor Krum, which during the summer they had already heard enough about from the dozens of postcards she had sent them. Ron rolled his eyes and they let her talk. Soon the conversation turned towards Hogwarts. Hermione had already read some of the books they had had to buy, and Ron groaned when she said that they should have read through some of the material, too. The rest of the ride had gone by quickly as they talked about school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table for the Sorting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep in his thoughts, Harry hadn't noticed that they were already bringing out the Sorting Hat. The First Years were already standing in a line facing the rest of the school. Harry was surprised that he hadn't noticed them coming in, and quickly scanned all of the faces of the nervous First years, and smiled to himself as he remembered that five years ago he had been a scared and excited first year standing up there. But now it seemed so long ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The thought was quickly swiped from his mind as his eyes caught a boy, standing slightly apart from the group. He looked to be about fifteen, with dark hair and dark eyes. But that was not what caught Harry's eye. The boy was ravishing. Not just slightly good-looking, but beautiful, utterly and completely beautiful. It wasn't a fair, angelic beauty, no. The boy was dark, and sensual, and that was what had drawn Harry. The boy utterly radiated dark promises of countless nights of sweaty sex and endless pleasure. Harry shuddered even though he wasn't cold. This confused him. He felt strangely attracted to the dark boy, but yet he was a BOY. Harry hadn't thought he was gay, he had never looked at another guy before, and he had liked Cho Chang the year before. But somehow Harry knew that it wasn't the same sex attraction that he felt, it was an attraction for someone that would complete him, COULD complete him. And he wanted it. Oh, god, he wanted it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy looked sullen, like he had never laughed or cracked a smile. Harry shook off the strange feelings that had come over him suddenly, and cast away all of his perverted thoughts, and concentrated on observing the boy with a detached manner. The boy looked out of place with his strange demeanor and his tattered black robe on that looked like it had been worn for years. There was slightly off-black patches sewn in places where the robe had obviously worn out. It looked as if it's owner had handled it with care and affection, even though it was little more than a rag, now. All-in- all, he looked dejected. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him, this beautiful dark boy in tattered clothes, as he heard the snickers from the tables around him, and saw the pointing fingers of students. Why was the boy there? The boy was at least four years older than the first years. It made no sense. So Harry waited for the teachers to explain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sorting Hat sang and Professor McGonagall ran through the list of students, until all but one had sat down at a table. The hall was silent, having drawn a collective breath. With a nod from Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and addressed the four tables.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This year we have the honor of welcoming a new student into our midst. His name is Rudolph Riordan, and he has transferred from a school in Scotland. This is his fifth year, and please welcome him kindly. Because of the unique circumstances, Mr. Riordan has to be sorted by our Sorting Hat. Mr. Riordan will you please go up and put on the hat so it may decide which house you belong in." Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, and Harry saw the familiar expectant twinkle in his eyes. Harry's focus soon switched to the boy solemnly walking towards the three legged stool on which the old hat sat. Somehow, it seemed as if the hat fit him, being old and ragged itself. Harry scolded himself for such a mean thought as the dark boy picked up the hat gently and sat on the stool. He slowly put on the hat, then folded his hands into his lap and looked straight ahead, seemingly at nothing. Minutes ticked by in the silent hush. The boy, it seemed, had not blinked, or even so much as moved a muscle. After almost 15 minutes, students were getting restless and hungry, and so were the teachers. But the boy still sat not moving. Suddenly, the hat called out something that made everyone gasp. It was not one word, as everyone had expected. It was not even a house. The Sorting Hat had screamed out, anguish evident in its voice, "I CAN'T DECIDE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry saw, had a troubled look on his face, and more than one of the teachers had pure fear in their eyes. But, to everyone's surprise, the boy took of the hat and sat it in his lap. He turned around and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The hat said I could choose."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were simple words, but they shook Harry to the core. He felt like he had been struck dead on with a powerful curse. He felt a cold shiver start at his next, travel down his spine, and ended treacherously in his groin, igniting it with a fierce, blazing heat that was almost painful. It had happened when he had heard that boy, Rudolph's, voice. Somehow, that smooth, dark voice had made his body betray him. Idly, Harry wondered what the voice would sound like screaming his name until it's owner's throat was raw with pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry swallowed visibly, and closed his eyes, trying to send any thought of THAT boy out of his mind. He soon opened his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry," came a soft whisper beside him. "Are you all right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron's concerned gaze touched Harry, and he managed to get his body in control.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron, I'm fine. Really, I am," Harry tried to convince Ron's caring but suspicious gaze. Finally, Ron seemed to believe him, and nodded. Harry's gaze returned to the front of the room just in time to see Rudolph walking smoothly towards the Gryffindor table, and sit down next to Colin Creevey. Colin had a curious look, like a scientist just given a very interesting experiment that might turn up unexpected results.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry heard a comment from the Slytherin table, and turned around to see who had said it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It figures he would choose the Gryffindor's, being that he looks like a pansy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Goyle, one of Malfoy's sidekicks. From that comment, Malfoy decided to add another.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, he should fit in quite nicely," Malfoy drawled, and suddenly Harry found himself looking into steely gray-blue eyes, glinting with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Malfoy smiled in a way Harry had never seen, and could on describe in one word: evil. Suddenly, Malfoy's tongue was running over his lips, slowly, sensually, in a suggestive manner. As quick as it had happened, the pink tip darted back in, and the steely gaze released him as Draco turned away to speak to one of his Slytherin friends. Harry shook his head and turned around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The din of voices mellowed once again as Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've waited long enough. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands two times and the food, silverware, plates, and glasses appeared. Everyone ate furiously after being detained so long. During the feast Harry's eyes fell on Rudolph, who was eating as though he hadn't eaten in days. Dean Thomas laughed, clapping him on the back, and told him not to eat so fast, he would get food every day. Rudolf had glanced up and seemed to be aware of all the astonished faces around him, and slowed his eating from then on. Harry thought back to all that had happened during the Sorting, and got a sort of puzzled blank as to what it had all meant; Malfoy and Rudolph, the Sorting Hat, and his feelings. Harry sighed and decided that he would think about it after the feast, and dug in.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, can anyone beta-read for me? If you can, just review the story and leave your e-mail in it. Thanks.  
  
  
  
I don't' know whether or not to continue the story. I already have half of the next chapter written, but I don't know if I should go on. If you guys liked it, please review. If I get enough reviews I might continue.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The name Rudolph rules!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'll give you guys a hint. Later on there might be some DM/HP, HP/RR.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
badfaith 


End file.
